Nordics in my bedroom
by animeenix
Summary: Eleanor is just a average girl. She is just like everyone else the only thing is that, she is keeping 5 "criminals" locked away in her room. Not to mention that her mother is a bit on the crazy juice and will murder her if she ever finds out. Lol my summary sucks. OK there will be frUK,Sufin,poliet, and either pruhun or prucan, I can't chose yet, maybe DenNor too
1. Chapter 1

**God this is such a long chapter and the Nordics haven't even been introduced into the story yet. OTL . I should try harder T-T**

**Well anyway I started a new fanfic cos my other one sucks balls and wasn't very popular at all **** So I might just trash dat thing. So I realise that most fanfic readers LOVE pairings so yes this will have plenty of that stuff. Eleanor is an original character of mine...**

**I do not own hetalia.**

**Eleanor POV ~**

"Eleanor! Get up lazy ass! Hurry up you have work to do!"

I shot up out of bed at my mother's loud screams. I immediately felt chills run through me when the cold hit my body. The winter snow was falling outside my window, covering the window in white flakes. I shivered and grabbed my navy blue hoodie and my military style boots before running downstairs. I needed to be quick or mother would yell at me. I pulled the hair tie from my wrist and whipped my long brown hair back in a messy ponytail.

"ELEANOR!?" She shrieked.

"I'm coming mother," I called back while hopping, struggling to tie up my laces. I almost tripped on the stair case as I ran but managed not to. I sped towards the kitchen where my mother sat impatiently waiting, her jet black curls were tied back neatly in a bun.

"At last you're here Eleanor, now here's a list of chores to do before breakfast, do them well or you'll need to do them again, understand?" She demanded with an intimidating glint in her hazel eyes and held out a small piece of paper.

"Yes mother I understand," I replied and took the morning chores list.

Washing

Fireplace

Bathroom

So I needed to wash the clothes, put the wet ones in the dryer, stoke the fire, sweep away the ashes and then clean the bathroom. Not bad, the time was 6:30, if I do it quick I can get my chores done by 7:15 and be able to get ready for school by 7:45, then I should have enough time to catch the bus, better get going. Mother was grabbing her jacket, probably going to the market for something.

"I'm going out, but don't think you can skip out on your chores just because I'm gone! I will be back soon enough to check your efforts," She exclaimed before slamming the door and leaving me in the cold kitchen.

I had better get to work if I want to get it all done, I rushed off to the fireplace which was probably the best place to start. I swept the ashes with the wooden broom, the dust blew into my face causing me to go into a coughing fit, now my clothes were all dusty, darn it. I gave a final sneeze before I proceeded to throw the ashes outside. I made sure the area was clean by giving it a quick scrub then threw a few bits of wood in the flames. It looked sufficiently cleaned to me so I went on to the bathroom. As I walked towards the bathroom I looked up at the clock, 6:40, gotta hurry. I opened the white cabinet door and looked over the many cleaning products until I found just the right one, I filled a bucket with hot water and tipped in a cap of cleaner before mixing it around and dipping my rag in there. I started on the basin making sure I got all the edges and around the taps, mother had a good eye for details like that. I scrubbed until the taps were gleaming silver and the sink was crisp white. The strong smell of lemon filled my nose, it made me want to throw up almost. But the lemony smell made mother happy so that's good enough for me, she thinks if it smells strong you scrubbed strong. I did the same with the shower and the bath, then mopped the floor. The smell was getting to strong to handle, it was like, shoving seven lemons, up each one of your nostrils. Luckily I was finished and could escape the horrid lemon stench. I still had to do the washing, it was 7:02 now, I rushed upstairs and into my room. I rummaged through my drawers frantically just trying to find my uniform. I found the plaid blue skirt but couldn't find my blouse anywhere, nor could I find my school jacket. I was getting really frustrated,

"Where the hell is my damn uniform!?" I cried out in annoyance before turning and seeing it right there on my bed. I groaned loudly and stood up straight before rushing over, I stripped of my dusty clothes and placed my school uniform on, the jacket was thick and soft but it was still cold, winter was my least favourite season, god I hate the cold. I quickly grabbed my dirty clothes and ran back downstairs to the washroom. All mothers dirty clothes had already being dumped on the floor next to the washing machine. I was grabbing the wet clothes out of the machine but got a fright at the sound of the front door slamming followed by mother screaming my name and dropped them.

"Dammit" I muttered quietly so mother wouldn't hear me. If she heard me curse I would get a beating and a mouth full of soap.

"Yes mother!?" I shouted while rushingly picking up the wet clothes and placing them in the basket and putting the dirty clothes in the machine.

"Have you done your jobs yet!?" She screeched, I could hear her coming down the hallway.

"K-kinda," I stuttered.

"It's a yes or no question Eleanor!"

"Well, I just need to-"

"Yes or no Eleanor!" She interrupted grumpily as she turned the corner and stood in the doorway of the washroom.

"N-no..." I muttered back shamefully.

"What on earth do you do while I'm away!? You SHOULD have been done by now!" She cried.

"S-sorry mother, I will try harder," I said back.

"You had better hurry up or you will be late for school! Get a move on!" She screamed and turned around. I heard her mutter "useless" as she walked away. I sighed deeply as I pushed the start button and carried the basket to the backdoor. Our dryer was in the garage so I had to go outside. As soon as I opened the door a large gust of wind blew into me causing my body to stiffen from the cold feeling. I ran quickly as cold white snowflakes fell on me making me numb and turning my body pink. I ran a bit faster anxious to get out of the snow but I tripped and fell on my back. Great. Now my clothes were wet. I just had to live with it since I was in a rush and didn't have any other clothes anyway. The wet clothes stuck to my skin and only made my body colder as it began to turn icy almost. I stood up and brushed the snow of me and picked up the basket again before _carefully_ making my way to the garage and going inside. I put the clothes in the dryer and turned it on before leaving quickly, checking the time as I went. Shit, it's already 7:20! Only 25 minutes till I need to go to the bus!

I ran into the kitchen to find my mother sitting there looking angry as usual, her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrow.

"I-I'm f-finished my chores mother," I stuttered still a bit frozen.

"Fine, hurry up and eat, you don't want to miss the bus, and do your hair! No boy will ever fancy you if you don't tidy yourself up!" She exclaimed.

Stupid mother. Even if anyone fancied me you wouldn't allow it. It's work and education and that's all I'm allowed. Still, I don't want people to think I'm such a reject that I don't even bother doing my hair. I don't really have "friends." There are some people who occasionally hang out with me but since I'm always either at the library or in my room outside of school not many people like me. I don't really mind since I'm used to being alone and I feel comfortable being by myself. Lucky mother didn't seem to notice my clothes or she would have gone off her nut. I quickly got the bread from the cupboard and a clump of cheese from the fridge before shoving it all in my mouth and dashing to my room, crumbs flew from my mouth but I could really care less at the current time. I grabbed my hair brush and swiftly ran it through my hair until it looked reasonably tidy, I tied it back up but in a neat ponytail this time. I took a look in the mirror for a minute before sighing and grabbing my black schoolbag. I shoved all my books in there and my pencil case. I snatched $10 off my drawer to by myself some lunch too. I sped back downstairs before looking at the time, 7:30. Thank god I'm not going to be late! I think.

"Mother! I'm going to school now!" I shouted and made a dash for the door but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Now now Eleanor, are you going to study at the library today?" She muttered looking me dead in the eyes.

"Y-yes, I was planning to," I mumbled back.

"Do you have it with you?" She asked.

"Mother, I don't need a pocket knife just to go to the library," I muttered annoyed.

She thinks that I need a pocket knife whenever I go anywhere, because this world is full of "scum." She's gotta be the most paranoid person when it comes to safety. She's been even more overprotective than usual lately. I'm not sure why though.

"You need your pocket knife at all times, Eleanor don't you watch the news!?" She basically shrieked.

"Not recently..." I muttered back and looked down refusing to face her.

"Well you should! Have you heard anything about today's criminals!? What would happen if you ran into the Nordic countries!?" She lectured. Wait, what? Nordics... Does she mean those, weird human country people? What have they done recently that's so bad. I was about to ask but if I got held up anymore I would be late so I ignored it for the time being, maybe I could google it later.

"Yeah,I guess you're right..." I muttered and trudged back upstairs, I grabbed the pocket knife and slipped it in my bag. I felt like a psychopath with a knife in my bag. I went back down before giving mother a kiss on the cheek and running down the street to the bus stop. I was almost there but tripped and fell about 8 metres away. Some kids laughed at me, kids like stupid Brittany and stupid Tara and that stupid bitch Chantelle. God I hate them, basically everyone does 'cos well, they are bitches to everyone, I think they pick on me the most though. I'm not offended all that easily so they _usually _didn't get to me. I stood back up and inspected my knee which was bleeding a little bit.

"Dammit all to hell," I silently snarled as blood began slowly dripping a red trail down my leg. I did my best to wipe it off and made my way to the bus stop seats where I sat, avoiding eye contact from anyone. This was going to be a long day at school.

**So... Is it ok...? Please review, I NEED some criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God this took so much longer than it should have! OTL it sucks I know but hey it's better than my last one... And does nobody else say "off her nut"? Hmm... well I hope you like chapter 2...**

**~Eleanor POV~ **

Weird, I never noticed how many countries go to our school. There had to be at least 12 that I saw on an everyday basis. While walking through the hall I saw them. All the same as everyday but, I only really took in the amount now. Probably because I'm so curious about the Nordics... ok I'm nosy but, same difference! Too bad I didn't watch the news, but I had to study. The only country I really knew was Poland. We're art partners and we talk sometimes. I know Lithuania too but we don't really associate much. Speaking of Poland and Liet, they are usually here on Thursday mornings, wow, that seemed a lot less stalkerish before I actually thought about it... Meh, I wonder where they-

"Like, Elly-norrr!"

I turned my head just to catch a glimpse of Poland's face before I was practically pounced on by the boy, or... yeah boy. His shoulder length hair flipped around as he hugged me, it was a bit uncomfortable. To my surprise he was actually wearing the boy pants instead of the girl's mini skirt today. His Lithuanian boyfriend was following behind slowly looking a bit embarrassed.

"Like, Liet totally got me a new ribbon!" He stated indicating to a piece of his blonde hair with a pink bow tied to it. I smiled slightly and looked over to Lithuania who was staring down and scratching the back of his head, face red.

"That was sweet Lithuania," He looked up slightly and smiled. I turned back to the happy polish man, "it looks nice on you," I stated with another small smile.

"I know right! Pink is like, totally my colour," He chimed and flipped his hair with his hand. His green eyes shimmered with delight and pride.

"To bad it's so cold or I could have worn the like, girl's uniform, these pants are totally uncute!" He complained. I just nodded in agreement.

"You're like, going to art now right?" Poland basically squealed as he grabbed a sketch book out of his pink bag and flipping pages. There were numerous pictures of ponies in there.

"Hey, I gotta, go to Science now..." I heard Liet say. He was so quite I almost forgot he was there. Poland almost dropped his book when Liet said that and turned to him.

"Oh pooh Liet you should like, totally ditch and come to art with us! We really don't hang out enough anymore!" Poland pouted and crossed his arms.

"S-sorry, but I really need to get to class," He stated and made a run for it.

"OMG, is he like, serious!? HMPH!" He pouted and turned back to me.

"Shall we walk to art then?" I muttered.

"Like, he didn't even kiss me goodbye! Watever, let's go Elly," he replied and then began trudging to art with me.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip :3~~~~~~~~~

Winter is the only time I ever wish our school had a cafeteria. Then we could sit in the warmth and not freeze our ass off. But no, we need to go outside and endure the freezing cold, even in the snow. I always see big groups of friends cuddling together looking absolutely delighted... and warm

I wish I had some friends to hug. Just for the warmth of course...

The only reason I like not having a cafeteria is 'cos 800 kids in one room doesn't sound very pleasant to me. And there's still a little shop you can buy food from so what else do you really need? Obviously a heater...

I took a seat under my tree which was actually relatively warm since it blocked the wind off me and shielded the snow too. Yes, MY tree. That may sound really selfish but I ALWAYS sit here all by myself every single day and nobody complains so I have claimed this spot as mine. I had a burger that I bought from the shops in my hand. I was about to take a bite before a large snowball hit me in the face. I made a small screamish noise before I rubbed the snow off me and looked in the direction the snow ball came in. It was just some thugs from my class, there was Simon and Kenneth and Dylan there laughing at me and imitating my screams in very poor girl voices. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my face away.

"Hey, don't be mean to the dudette!" I heard a very loud voice call from behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The light touch made me jump. I turned immediately and by force of habit punched said person in the gut. The person loudly grunted in pain and fell down next to me.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" I screamed apologetically.

"H-hey that really hurt," He muttered and sat up. He looked tough, tough enough to beat me up anyway.

"I'-I-I, I'm really s-sorry just, here, please take this!" I basically shrieked and held my burger out to him while making sure I avoided looking into his deep blue eyes. A few people we're glancing at us now, I was drawing to much attention to myself.

"Woah dude! Are you serious?" He exclaimed with a large smile and without hesitation took the burger from my trembling hands eating it in 2 bites.

"Wow, thanks for that, I feel like I should give you something," He said reaching for his pockets.

Was this guy serious? He was probably just teasing me and was just gonna pull out some trash or something... But before I knew it he had set 3 boiled sweets in my palms.

"B-but, why?" I asked in confusion. He laughed and swished his dirty blonde hair back.

""Cos, you gave me a burger, the least I could do was give you some candy," He cheerfully replied.

I was so confused at this point.

"I just gave that to you to apologise!" I said raising my voice slightly. He laughed at me again.

"Hey what's so funny!?" I asked, my face heating up.

"Your face, it's priceless, you look so cute when you're angry,"

"I am not angry! And I'm not cute!" I exclaimed crossing my arms and looking away. A very bright blush was forming on my face.

"Don't be like that, come on, so what's your name huh?" He asked grabbing my shoulder again. Mistake. Yet again I turned and punched but since he was sitting next to me this time it got his face.

"AHH OW! Hey would you quit doing that!?" He shouted causing stares from other students.

"Well stop touching me then!" I replied and took a deep breath. I held out my hand and helped him up again. "Name's Eleanor," I muttered and shook the hand I was holding before letting go.

"America!" He shouted and smiled brightly,"AKA, The hero."

H-he... was a country!?

"Y-you're a country!?" I repeated my thoughts out loud.

"You got it!" He replied and fell down onto the snow on his back. He sighed and patted the ground next to him indicating for me to join him. This time I sighed but reluctantly lay down and put the boiled sweets in my pocket. The snow on the ground was a piercing cold which made me shiver, alot, very noticeably...

"Hey are you ok, you look kinda cold," He muttered.

"No, no, I'm fine, I-it's j-just a little chilly," I replied. A sudden suspicion grew in my mind.

"Hey America, if you're a country, you must know all the other countries right?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah," He muttered back and gave me a puzzled look.

"Do you know what's with all that Nordic business?" I asked. Immediately America's eyes grew dull and his smile faded at the mentioning of the Nordic's.

"I-I don't really like to talk about other countries behind their backs..." He replied and turned his head so his eyes didn't meet mine.

"Why, do you know what's been going on or just what's happening with them?" I asked. He was going to tell me this. I was a stubborn person, if I wanted something I was going to get it.

"Well everyone seems to think they are murderers and thieves, but, I think they're being framed," He mumbled. A more serious side of America was showing through. The look in his eyes was fierce and strong.

"Why would anyone think that? Who's framing them?" I asked feeling more curious and anxious as we went.

"I really shouldn't say anymore, I need to go," He said and then ran off, leaving me alone once again. Before I could even begin to think, Brittany and Kenneth came up to me. I avoided eye contact and said

"What is it?" In a very fierce tone.

"No need to be rude Eleanor, we just wanted to tell you how stupid it would be to even think about talking to America again," Brittany replied sharply.

I felt annoyed, she's gonna tell me who and who not to talk to!?

"And why's that?" I replied stubbornly.

"He's too good for you Eleanor, you aren't worthy to talk to him so I wouldn't do it again, you need to learn your place,"

I felt a very large amount of anger boil inside me, the last sentence echoed through my head, '_learn your place, learn your place, learn your place._

I stood and tried to act unphased by it. I pushed past her and her man slave Kenneth as I whispered, "Burn in hell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skips, too many time skips!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe, they all look so, friendly...

I looked down at the newspaper I got from the shop at the front page where a picture of these new found "criminals" was pasted. The Nordic countries.

They didn't look like criminals at all, they looked actually like nice people. They were all blonde except for one who had a shimmery silver coloured hair. But then again, I would know more than anyone that looks can be deceiving. There was a picture of them together and all five of them had an individual photo too. The newspaper was very big with warnings. Nobody knew where the Nordics were, they were in hiding from the universe. It tells me that there are many people who want them to be imprisoned but since none of these crimes have been actually proven the police can't touch them. Multiple people say they wish to kill them and even if they get put in prison, they will gladly kill them if they ever find the Nordics. The people are warned to be alert because the Nordics could be anywhere. They are said to be very very dangerous and powerful. This surprises me, how can they be so hated when their crimes haven't even been proven yet? And people seriously wish to murder them just because rumour's say they are bad people. Ridiculous.

I heard the final bell ring telling me that I was finally able to leave! Thank god, I don't think I could endure another lecture...

I was on my way out when Chantelle and Tara suddenly grabbed me.

"W-what the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I struggled. We were around the far side of the school so nobody else was there.

They practically threw me down before grabbing my bag and running away laughing their bitchy ass's off. Dammit, if there's one thing I hate its running. I stood and began to run at a fast pace, at least fast for me. I caught a glimpse of them run around the corner so I sped up to catch them.

As I turned the corner panting and trying to catch my breath I saw Tara, Chantelle, Brittany, Dylan and Kenneth tipping all my things out of my backpack, including my pocket knife which Dylan picked up. He looked as though he was about to steal it. Not on my watch!

I ran over to them and pounced on Dylan in an attempt to get my knife back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I snarled in my most evil sinister voice I could work up. I have had enough of their shit, I had snapped. I kicked and punched and scratched and strangely nobody was helping him out. Eventually he gave it back with a

"Fine have it then psycho!"

I grabbed it and stood, Dylan ran down the hall looking a little hurt while the others stared at me in shock. It glared at them menacingly until they got scared, dropped my stuff and ran off.

"Die in a fire," I said aloud even though I was very well aware they could not hear me. I picked up my stuff angrily and then walked out of the school down the road to the library. The snow still fell and it was cold but I had gotten pretty used to it throughout the day. I saw other people in giant coats and scarves and then looked at myself, a short skirt, blouse and jacket. After getting out a few books on the world wars I walked out of the library once more and began walking towards my study spot. It was right up a hill in a large stone cave, there was a hole on the top of the cave which sunlight shone through. It was in a cave so it was warm and it was quite spacious. As I stood at the entrance of my small cave I suddenly froze. Something had just moved. A shadowed figure, I saw it, it moved in the dark spot of the cave. I went stiff and without hesitation grabbed my pocket knife and held it in front of me. I suspect there is a wolf or a bear in my cave... I looked around, I had lost the shadow, but I knew it was still in there somewhere. I took one small step forward; I could hear the sound of breathing... It was here. I took another few steps forward and then another few steps till I was in about the middle of the cave. It was close to me, I could feel it. I could feel its presence and hear its faint breathing... I turned slowly around in a circle trying to pinpoint where it was. The suspense made me tremble with fear but I still had a sense of adrenaline running through me Out of the corner of my eye I saw something twitch. I found it! I was about to take a step forward before,

"Does this cloth smell like chloroform?"

I passed out...

I could hear voices speaking...

"She looks dead!"

"She's breathing idiot..."

"Is she gonna be ok Sve?"

"Probably..."

My eyes slowly began opening. There were five guys looming over me.

"W-what? Where am I?"

"Ahh!" They all screamed and backed away. I sat up straight, a sharp pain ran through my head.

"Ow," I muttered and put my hand on the back of my head where it hurt, I took a look around at the five guys who were basically cowering before me.

They mostly looked frightened and worried, as if I was a mass murderer or something.

"Please don't kill us, we can all just walk away and pretend it never happened!" A blonde boy shouted out, his hair was perfectly spiked and his eyes were a deep sea blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled expression, though, after I said that they looked more confused than I was.

"You don't want to hurt us?" A different boy stated, his hair was also blonde and one side was pinned back with a cross clip. His eyes sparkled in a colour of deep rich purple.

"Why on earth would I want to hurt a bunch of strangers!?" I remarked.

"Well we knocked you out," Someone commented.

"Not to mention that we're the No-" The spikey boy started but stopped when cross pin boy hit him over the head.

I took a closer look at Spikey hair boy, he looked familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

I suddenly gasped as I remembered the newspaper.

"Y-y-y-you..." I started and flipped out my pocket knife, "You're the Nordics!"

**So is it ok?... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE DONE IT! FINISHED IT HELL YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm sorry for the long long update... but here you go!**

Eleanor POV

My whole body was shaking, I could not have been more scared, they probably noticed, I looked weak and vulnerable, I felt weak and vulnerable... I was just one girl, they were five countries, if they attacked... they would defiantly beat me, no doubt. I tried to look fierce and as "not scared" as possible but was failing miserably, my eyes were tearing and I was shaking like mad. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. I hurriedly flipped out my knife in fear and held it in front of me with my trembling hands. For a split second it was only stunned silence but then came screams from each and every one of us followed by me dropping my knife. My only weapon, fallen from my hands to the cold concrete cave floor. I bent down to pick it up but froze; there in front of my face was a large axe.

"D-don't even think about it, just s-stand up and back away," a voice stated, I was scared and could barely move but valuing my life I obliged and stood slowly, the spiky haired boy, I believe that one was Denmark, held the axe out in front of my face... I put up my hands for some unknown reason and slowly backed up against the cave wall. If he had that axe the whole time why didn't he just kill me before!? Doesn't really matter, the fact was I was going to die, I couldn't run, the axe was nearly touching my neck, even if I did get away 2 of the Nordics were in the direction of the exit and they would catch me. I was doomed, I was a dead girl and there was nothing that I could do to stop it...

There was menacing silence except for the breathing of myself and the Nordics, it almost pained me, the suspense, it felt like I had been standing there for hours just awaiting for them to kill me.

"Look why don't you just, get it over with already,' I said in a barely audible whisper.

"W-what?" The Dane said back.

"Just do it already and carry on with your lives," I said a bit louder this time.

"Do... What?" He said back, I saw the boy with the hair clip facepalmed at him, at least one of them knew what I meant. He stepped forward a bit till he was next to the Dane.

"The girl wants to know when you plan to take her life," He plainly stated showing no emotion on his face or expression in his voice.

"What!?" Denmark stated with almost a chuckle in his voice, "we don't wanna kill you."

My eyes widened, they really weren't going to murder me?

"Y-you don't wanna kill me!? B-but why!?" I stuttered, "I thought you were like, mass murderers or something! All those warnings, and, super dangerous and, and, and..."

"Ahhh here we go..." The only not blonde one said rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"We're mass murderers and thieves and hardcore criminal's right? We are the ones that have been murdering those people and robbing banks and stuff like that, us, the Nordic countries..." He stated in an annoyed tone.

I stood there, scared and confused... What was he trying to say? We stood in another suspenseful silence until he groaned at my lack of reaction.

"We didn't do any of that ok!? We would never do that...ok maybe Den but he didn't do it either!" He more or less shouted at me. Denmark shot him a nasty glare but quickly turned his attention back to me.

"B-b-b-but... newspapers and and and mum and...YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU ARN'T REAL CRIMINALS!?" I screeched starting to panic.

They almost looked taken aback by the fact that I didn't believe them. I breathed deep breaths. I was panicking...I needed to calm down, nothing good could come from psyching out...

"W-why should I... How could I... believe you!?" I asked trying to sound calm..

"Well I'm far too handsome to be a creepy murderer guy!" The Dane stated with a sudden cheeky grin earning some looks from the others.

"Why shouldn't you believe us? If we're murderers, why haven't we killed you yet?" The boy with the cross hair clip said. I stood in confusion. He had a point...NO! They were just trying to trick me! Make me trust them, maybe use me and then BAM! Dead me...

"Well... Everyone else in the world... they wanna kill you, they want you to die and be punished, why would they wanna do that without a reason!?" I argued.

"If the whole world told you to jump off a bridge would you!?" The Dane shouted at me.

I'm pretty sure we all mentally facepalmed at that. Honestly I probably would I mean... the entire world wants me dead... I may as well jump, but I didn't say that of course. That would be stupid of me. I don't wanna make them mad or anything...

"Well how do I know I can trust you guys?" I muttered staring at the axe still at my neck.

"I guess you can't..." Someone from the corner muttered. He hadn't spoken until then, he had a deeper voice and wore glasses.

"But it would be awfully nice to have someone who could trust us perhaps you could try!" The one next to him squeaked, he also hadn't spoken until then. Honestly just what he said the way he said it was friggen adorable, but that shouldn't get in the way of this trusting scenario. I just sighed not really knowing what to say. I noticed Denmark slowly lowering his axe and stepping back to the far end of the cave with the others.

"We don't expect you to trust us, but could you please just let us be?"The Dane muttered. My eyes widened slightly, they were...really serious about this...

"So... you guy's will just let me go...regardless of what I know...and all that stuff..?" She asked, she wondered to herself why the hell she was doing it, why didn't she just run away like her brain was telling her too!?...Only one small part of her told her to stay...curiosity, concern, maybe even pity...

"No we're not really we are telling you the truth!" The cute little one said ever so adorably.

I sighed and sat down still keeping a distance from them and making sure I was in a position where I could get up and run easily if I needed to.

"Well ok, I have some questions and you are gonna answer them...I'm not sure why I'm doing this I just am so co-operate," I said demandingly. I was scared but when shit had to be done, I could do it.

They all hesitantly nodded at me looking slightly confused even. I clicked my knuckles and sighed again looking at them.

"First question, why do all these people think your murderers if you're not?" I asked, this was what I was most curious about, people don't just suddenly accuse someone without at least a little rumour or something getting to them.

"We're unsure... people just started talking about it and we kinda blew it off since it was just a stupid rumour type of thing but it got worse... things started happening.. we got blamed..soon the news spread.." The silver haired one stated plainly.

I looked at them curiously, all that cos a couple of idiots started a rumour!?

"Lot's of people were announcing that stuff on TV, rich, famous people so the world believed them... thing's got so bad we had to go into hiding, we've been travelling for a while and you just happened to catch us here..." The cross pin boy said with a shrug as if we were having the most casual convo in the world.

"So all this over a petty rumour that went too far!? That is ridiculous!" I screamed having a mental rage at the stupidity of the situation.

"Pretty much..." The tall deep voiced one muttered.

"That's absolutely horrible! What kind of physco's think like that!? They are just insane why woul-..." I sighed and mumbled to myself. 'calm down calm down calm down...'

"Moving on..." I muttered taking deep breaths looking up at them frowning. They all looked at me with strange looks on their faces, I'm pretty sure they were all wondering what I was up to as well...

"Ok...you said you had been travelling around...How could you have been doing that if everyone's out to get you, you could not have gotten around without someone seeing you..." I said making weird hand gestures as I do.

"Disguises mostly, and we travel in areas where there's not many people," The cross clip boy spoke again. I nodded a bit but then realised...

"And you got these disguises...how?" I asked curiously tilting my head slightly.

None of them answered, just looked around awkwardly. Why the hell are they stopping now!?

"I demand that you tell me! I need to know this information if I'm gonna work all this shit out!" I shouted at them getting a bit annoyed.

"Work all this out?" I heard one mutter I think it was the silver haired boy but I couldn't be sure.

Denmark sighed and looked up at me,

"truth is, other nations have been helping us out..." He muttered almost shamefully as if it were an actual crime.

"And?" I muttered giving a WTF look and shrugging.

"Other countries are not allowed to help us with problems of our own, verbal support is the best they can do, they can't interfere... it's just not allowed." The cross clip boy said, I was getting the feeling that he was Norway based on his accent.

"Why not it should be completely your own busine-... never mind moving on again!" I said sternly, I sounded so pro to myself right now but to the others I probably sounded like an idiot...

"Now...I actually basically trust you guy's, and that's pretty weird since.. you know.. and my trust don't come all that easily, it's actually kinda freaking me out the amount of trust you guys have from me," I said quite plainly and shrugged.

They all looked at me blankly, Denmark smiled after a while.

"That's great, you really trust us?" He said with a stupid grin.

"I ALMOST trust you...ALMOST," I replied raising a matter of factively finger. His face saddened, he looked like a kicked puppy.

I stood up and sighed worried about what I was about to say.

"All of you, stand up," I said demandingly making a stand gesture.

There was a couple of shrugs and strange looks but in the end they all obliged and stood a bit nervously.

"Now come with me, I want to know more... We can discuss more at my house," I said so plainly. What the hell am I doing!? I shouted to myself inside.

"W-wait..what?" They all said simultaneously.

"That's right, you guys are coming to stay at my house," I said turning and facing them with a grin.

"Whatcha waiting for? Let's go," I said beginning to walk out, it was almost like a victory strut though.

Oh god why was I doing this...

**Oh gawd this chapter is so bgkenfnirjf TT-TT Please review... I need criticism!**


End file.
